Thorin seeks a women
by Samhoku
Summary: This is like the other story, Kili Betrothed, that I wrote. Only Thorin looks for his own wife. Her name is Westrea. You might want to read Kili Betrothed before you read this one, this story may make more sense if you read Kili Betrothed. Rated T for safety.
1. Westrea

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin watched as his nephew got married to the young Denilah. He was envying the boy, yes, he had helped with that marriage. But it was mainly to make himself feel better about not being married. Now he had to find a wife of his own. Fili would probably find his own wife out of spite, and he was willing to torment the boy about it until he found a wife.

Thorin had been feeling depressed, he had to find a wife to marry. He wanted a meek, mild wife. But with his luck he would get a fiery tempered women that would challenge his patience each and every day. Thorin sighed then he stood up, walking out of the throne room. He felt his sister watching him and he looked at Lady Di, not answering the question in her eyes. His sister was always asking him when he would get married, she wanted to see her brother get married.

Thorin looked back in front of him and could sense that Jaybird was near. Don't ask him how he knew, but he did. For some reason you always knew when that girl would show up. He looked over his shoulder, almost nervously. Not that he would ever admit that. And he wouldn't admit that Jaybird did scare him a little, not much scared the lord under the mountain, but Jaybird did. The women had no sense of personal space and especially no sense of proprietary. He always found the young lady and his sister-son, Fili, wrestling. They had been like that ever sense they where small children.

Thorin sighed again and almost bumped into a dwarf women. He stopped and bowed slightly, "Forgive me, I was not watching where I was going."

Westrea, for that was the dwarf women's name, looked at Thorin and then walked around him as if she hadn't heard him.

Thorin was astounded by this behavior and he watched as she left, his eyes still showing that he was shocked. Jaybird popped up in front of him and waved in front of his face, "Ello? Cousin Thorin? lord under the Mountain? She is blind, she didn't know if ya where offended or not."

Thorin looked at Jaybird then nodded slowly, "Oh, well, I suppose that makes sense...in a strange way."

Jaybird nodded, "Yup. I am going to catch up to her, she knows the mountain fairly well but somethin' could get in the way."

Thorin nodded again then watched as Jaybird left, he was curious about Westrea, but he would have to learn more about her another time...well...he could always ask Fili, he knew about every person in the Mountain and outside the Mountain.

Thorin walked up to Fili and said, "Fili, do you know about the young women who is blind?"

Fili raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, "Westrea? Yeah, she is around your age, Uncle. So she isn't really that young. Why are you wondering?"

Thorin looked thoughtful, "No reason...none at all."


	2. Thorin

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin had lost track of Westera in his search for women. He had met many women by now, tall women, short women, shy women, and fiery tempered women. But for some reason he couldn't get Westera out of his mind. Thorin heard Denilah come in and he looked at his sister-son's wife, "Hello Lady Denilah."

Lady Denilah curtsied to the king under the mountain, "Hello, lord Thorin. Do you need something?" The young dwarf women was always trying to find ways to serve everyone under the mountain. But she never tried to please everyone. Well, she always tried to please Kili, and she almost always did.

"No, there is nothing you can do for me." Thorin said, giving the kind dwarf a smile, "How are you and Kili doing?" Thorin knew that they where working on having a kid, and he was really wondering if they actually accomplished that yet.

Denilah smiled and acted like she had a big secret, "lord Thorin, I am pregnant with Kili's child. Don't tell him though, I want to surprise him." She seemed very excited.

Thorin was amused by Denilah's excitement, "He won't hear anything from me." He watched as the young dwarf women left, he was happy for his sister-son.

Thorin walked out of the throne room again and to the large dining room. He noticed that Westrea was wearing specks. They where a different thing only used sometimes, mainly for people who where mostly blind.

Jaybird was trying a few on Westrea, "Now can you see?"

Westrea's eyes focused on Jaybird, "Yes, I can see...but its blurry."

Jaybird tried the last pair, "How about now?"

Westrea's smile got bright and wide across her face, "Yes! I can see." She gave Jaybird a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Westrea, you where practically blind." Jaybird said with slight surprise, "I wasn't sure if this would actually work."

Westrea nodded then looked around at everything, she pushed her specks up her nose, looking around at everyone and everything, eventually meeting Thorin's eyes. She looked away quickly, recognizing his presence as being lord under the Mountain.

Thorin was interested in the new invention called Specks. Of course, Jaybird had come up with it. His cousin was very clever. And she had seen them when she was World Walking.

It made nearly blind people able to see. Thorin watched as Westrea looked around again then smiled at Jaybird. Westrea stood up and curtsied to Thorin, "Hello, lord Thorin." She moved around him then went to find her way around the mountain with her new sight.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at them then he looked back at Jaybird, "She is interesting."

Jaybird fluttered her eyelashes, "You lurve her."

Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "I just met her yesterday."

"You have a crush on her."

"Whats a Crush?"

Jaybird grinned and shook her head, "It means you are starting to like her."


	3. Spitfire

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin felt compelled to seek Westrea on more then one occasion. He would often seek her out at dinners and the occasional dance. Thorin was now in the library, there was an untold amount of books. He started reading the books, mainly history and those about his enemys. He heard someone come in but his eyes remained on the book he was reading.

Westrea saw the lord under the Mountain and then walked quietly to the books, she picked one up on herbal medicans, she was hoping to find out how to make medications so that way the people who lived in the mountain wouldn't have to go nearly as far to find help. Westrea had become good friends with Lady Denilah, Lady Di, and Kili. Fili was a mystery to her, he loved swords and one could often find him talking about wars.

Thorin eventually looked up from his book and watched Westrea as she selected three books from the herbal area and sat down. Thorin asked her kindly, "Did you find what you where looking for, Lady Westrea?"

Westrea almost jumped in surprise, she hadn't expected Thorin to acknowledge her presence, "Yes Milord. I think these three will be helpful." She gave him a smile then returned to her reading, assuming that they where finished with the conversation.

Thorin chuckled then said, "I am sorry that I startled you. Why are you interested in herbs, if you don't mind me asking?"

Westrea pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled at the king, "I don't mind, not many people ask me very many questions. I am studying on how to make medican. It would be very helpful if people are sick, I could treat people so they wouldn't have to travel as far."

Thorin nodded then looked back down at his own book, appearing thoughtful, "If you ever need anything, Lady Westrea, I would be pleased to help you."

Westrea was surprised by the offer and she nodded, "Of course milord." She looked back down at her book and started to read again, he was a different dwarf. She had seen him with his army, he could a cruel leader if need be. If people acted up in ranks they would recieve a number of punishments while at other times he would be kind and gentle with children if no one was watching. Very odd man.

Thorin was having the same train of thought about Westrea. She was a strange dwarf women, interested in learning, quiet, gentle, yet he had seen her strike a dwarf across the face that was too forward with her and he had also seen her become a spitfire with other women, not being a pushover. She certainly had fire, but he wondered how much it would take for he, himself, to get that reaction out of her.


	4. Torment

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: I need a name for Fili's love interest for my next story. I am opened for any ideas.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Turns out Thorin would really have to get on her nerves to get the reaction he wanted out of her. He had been ordering her around and she acted like a placemat for him. It made Thorin crazy until he demanded, "Make me a sandwich, women!"

Yeah, that was pretty stupid. Fili tried not to laugh at the reaction that came from Westrea. Westrea's face turned an interesting color that was between red and purple, "Thorin, you have maids and cooks, I am not one of them. If you want a sandwich then you must move your lazy behind and ask them yourself." Westrea's fists where planted on her hips as she scolded him, "You are acting like a six year old!"

Thorin blinked as she yelled at him then he smiled, he had gotten the reaction he had searched for, "Of course, Lady Westrea." Thorin got up and walked to the kitchen, chuckling to himself as if he had done the most clever thing in the world.

Westrea was confused by the chuckling until she realized Thorin had been picking on her. She grumbled and walked to the library, deciding to go drown herself in her books. Once she got there she found four books and sat down, reading carefully and taking notes on some paper that she had. That man! He made her crazy, and not in a good way.

Thorin was surprised when he couldn't find Westrea, the women seemed to have vanished. The last time she was seen was in the library. Thorin eventually found her gathering some plants, "Lady Westrea, you shouldn't be out of the mountain without at least two escorts."

Westrea jumped when she heard Thorin and she gave him a look, "Well, I am out without an escort. I am just gathering some herbs and stuff to use for medican." She held up her basket to prove her point.

Thorin nodded once then gave the dwarf a smile, "Of course, but I will be your escort until you are ready. I am sorry that I have been tormenting you..."

Westrea hesitated then said softly, "You are forgiven." She picked some more herbs and was surprised at Thorin being silent, she knew that Thorin was watching her, but she didn't know what to do about it. Westrea glanced at Thorin and asked, "Milord, are you alright?"

Thorin nodded once, "Yes, I am fine." He looked at Westrea and contemplated what she would be like if he married her. Thorin shook his head, clearing all thoughts of marriage out of his head.

Westrea watched as Thorin shook his head, she went back to picking herbs, hoping that Thorin was truly alright, she would hate to see him anything but alright.

Thorin went back to watching Westrea, he didn't know what to do with this women.


	5. Keep fighting little one

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: I need a name for Fili's love interest for my next story. I am opened for any ideas.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin soon came back to the mountain with an overflow of herbs in his arms, he felt embarrassed to be seen holding flowery objects, but that was the sacrifice for helping a women. Even if he would be ribbed about it after Westrea went to her room. Thorin debated who would give him the worst ribbing, Jaybird, Fili, or Kili...Most likely Jaybird and Fili would feed off of each others insanity.

Westrea noticed Thorin's sudden silence, he seemed very awkward as they walked into the castle. She studied him then commented, "If you are worried about people teasing you about your carrying flowery things, you should remember that you are the king and can do as you wish." Westrea suddenly realized the hypocrisy of what she said, he had ordered her to get him a Sandwich and she had scolded him as if he where a child.

Thorin chuckled, "I am not so much worried about my subjects as I am worried about my Sister-sons and my beloved cousin." He studied the dwarf women then became concerned when a guilty expression crossed her face, he read her mind and said, "You where right to yell at me, I was pushing you to find the spark that had come out among so many men, human and dwarf alike."

Westrea was surprised by Thorin's insight to her personality, "I hardly ever use it, unless someone is being vulgar. Then my personality comes out like a roaring lion." She smiled and led Thorin to the infirmary, "Come, lord Thorin, King under the Mountain. Many of your subjects are in here and they would love to meet you, even if you are carrying flowery objects."

* * *

Thorin was surprised that Westrea had spoken the truth, the people there where more then willing to meet him. The men where glad to talk to their king, the women wanted him to see their babies, the children wanted to tell Thorin about their escapades and have him tell them stories about great battles fought with goblins and orcs. Thorin was sitting in a chair by a child, the little girl was telling him about the pony her grandfather had bought her and how cute it was.

This made Westrea happy, the little girl had a rough life. Her mother died when she was young and her father left. The little girl lived with her grandmother and grandfather. Ironically little Honeysuckle had always wanted to meet the mighty Thorin, lord under the Mountain. Thorin had given the little girl the ultimate wish, and she doubted the child would forget it anytime soon. Honeysuckle was also very ill, she had a strange thing that was making her weak, the little girl wouldn't live long.

Honeysuckle said to Thorin, "I always wanted to meet you lord Thorin. My mommy said you where too busy on the mountain to come see me, my daddy didn't love me and Grandpappa and Grandmama are too busy and old to come up the mountain." She looked up at the dwarf man with admiration, "I told them you would come see me. They laughed and told me it was a baby dream. I was right, wasn't I?"

Thorin smiled at the little girl and nodded, "Yes, I came to see you. You where right. Why are you in the infirmary?"

Honeysuckles eyes dulled, "The doctor told me that I am getting weaker, I am gonna die." She looked at Thorin, her eyes big, "I don't wanna die. I want to be a big girl, have lots of babies, and become a nurse like Lady Westrea."

Thorin swallowed a lump in his throat, "Keep fighting little one, you just might make it."


	6. Insane ones

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: I need a name for Fili's love interest for my next story. I am opened for any ideas.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin was more then happy to be sitting and eating, comfort food. He didn't like the idea of the little girl dying, but he knew that it was bound to happen. Weaker is never good, stronger is good. Thorin heard Fili plop down on the chair next to him and he braced himself for unbearable torment when Jaybird plopped down on the other side.

"So, Uncle. Taking up womanly duties of late?" Fili grinned at his uncle then he winked at his cousin who tried to hide a laugh that threatened to rip loose.

Jaybird chewed her nail as she comprehended this, "Hummm, it seems as if my dear cousin has. He was seen carrying beautiful flowers and leaves with Lady Westrea, as if they where going to make daisy chains."

Thorin groaned inwardly and wished that he had taken his dinner into his bedroom, at least he would be safe in there, away from these lunatics. Thorin looked at Fili, knowing that his sister-son would be the next to give an ribbing.

Fili appeared thoughtful, "I wonder why you have started making daisy chains? To charm a beautiful dwarf women into being his bride, or to keep in touch with his more feminine side..."

"Its kind of hard to tell, my dear cousin. It could be both for all we know." Jaybird said cheerfully, ducking when Thorin tried to cuff the back of her head.

Thorin had no reservation about whacking his cousin on the back of her head, if she would torment him then she should get used to the abuse that would follow. He glared at his sister-son and tried to cuff him as well, but Jaybird and Fili ran away laughing like a couple of children.

Thorin shook his head then looked up when Westrea came to join him at the table. He said softly, "Hello Lady Westrea."

Westrea surprised Thorin by teasing him, "Was it Jaybird and Fili I saw with you, keeping you such wonderful company? They where certainly giving you charming remarks."

Thorin chuckled deeply and shook his head, "Yes, they where charming company for a few moments, but your company is far superior to theirs."

Westrea smiled and tried to hide a small blush at the complement. She took off her glasses and cleaned them, distracting herself then putting them back on. Westrea started to eat and tried to hide the small smile that still stayed on her face.

Thorin smiled triumphantly, thats what he wanted. It gave him hope, he could still marry, and right now he only had eyes for Westrea.

* * *

"You really shouldn't torment our uncle so, Fili." Kili chided his twin gently. Lady Denilah was laughing crazily with Jaybird about the torment they had caused.

Fili grinned, "Lighten up, my brother! Thorin took it rather well, he nearly cuffed myself and Jaybird, but even if he had made contact it would have been worth it." Fili leaned back in his chair, two feet coming up off the ground.

Lady Denilah scolded, "Fili! Put all four legs of the chair on the ground this instant!" She had her hands on her hips, "You are going to fall then you will have to see the doctors. And I don't want the poor nurses to be privy to your flirtatious remarks."

Fili swiftly put all four feet on the ground and gave his sister in law a smile, "Most of the nurses are married, I don't flirt with them. I am flattered by your concern for my well being."

Jaybird chortled, "Thorin will soon have a wife, and I am fairly certain who it will be."


	7. A very special man

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: I need a name for Fili's love interest for my next story. I am opened for any ideas.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin didn't know what to make of his growing feelings for the Lady Westrea. It had only been three days and he felt infatuated with her. Thorin grumbled to himself over the childish crush. He was a king! Not a lad, he had to carry himself like a king. Thorin's mind wandered back to the little girl, Honeysuckle. Thorin went to visit the young girl.

Honeysuckle saw Thorin and a huge smile crossed the little girls face, "lord Thorin! Did you come here to see me?" She held up her little arms to Thorin, obviously asking for a hug.

Thorin gave her a hug and then sat in the chair by her bed, "Hello, Honeysuckle. Yes, I came for a visit, how are you feeling today?"

Honeysuckle frowned and looked at her hands, "Its harder to move my hands now." She blinked rapidly, the little girl was fighting back tears, "I don't want to die, I want to grow up."

Thorin held the little girl's hands, "I am sure the nurses are doctors are trying their best. How about this, if you rest for the next couple of days you can come live in my area of the mountain and I will have nurses and doctors who will be dedicated to caring for you."

Honeysuckle's eyes got big, "Really?" She smiled when Thorin nodded, "Thank you lord Thorin!"

Thorin smiled and kissed the top of the little girl's head, "Your welcome, little one."

* * *

Westrea watched as Thorin made the little girl the promise, she smiled. The soft, sweet side of Thorin was hard to come by, but she loved seeing it manifested. Especially when he was with children, he would make a great father.

Westrea brought in the herbs and everything, she knew when Thorin saw her because he came over to her. She looked up at the lord Thorin and waited, knowing he was going to say something by the expression on his face.

Thorin said quietly, "The doctors tell me that you are a excellent nurse. I would like it if you could take care of Honeysuckle when she is moved to my area of the mountain. I have already lined up a few doctors and Lady Denilah agreed to help care for the young child."

Westrea nodded and gave lord Thorin a smile, "Of course, I would be happy to care for the child."

Thorin smiled then nodded, "Thank you, Lady Westrea." He walked out of the hospital area then made his way to his area of the mountain, making sure to get it ready for the sickly child. He would make sure she was comfortable in her last days, even if it caused him more emotional pain then necessary.

Westrea was worried about Thorin, he would be caused plenty amount of pain by caring for this child, and it made her sad. She was happy however that he had made Honeysuckle feel so happy.

Thorin was indeed a special man, a very special man.


	8. Gandalf

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: I need a name for Fili's love interest for my next story. I am opened for any ideas.**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

After the next two days Honeysuckle was moved into Thorin's side of the mountain. Thorin made sure to visit the young girl often, and sometimes he would bring Fili. As much as he became annoyed by his sister-son, Honeysuckle enjoyed it when Fili read to her. Fili would do all the voices in the story differently and use comical expressions.

Thorin walked out of the room with a smile when he heard the little girls hysterical laughter. He almost ran into Westrea because he was not paying attention, "Forgive me, Lady Westrea. I was not watching where I was going."

Lady Westrea smiled at Thorin, "Its fine, I was just coming to give Honeysuckle her medican. Is she enjoying Fili's company?" Lady Westrea looked around Thorin at the room where Honeysuckles laughter was coming from.

Thorin nodded and said, "Yes, she is enjoying it very much." He stepped out of the way, "When you have finished, will you walk with me?"

Lady Westrea nodded, "Of course, lord Thorin." she smiled then walked into the room, giving little Honeysuckle the medican then coming out to join Thorin on a walk.

Thorin walked with Lady Westrea, "How is Honeysuckle doing? In your opinion?" He looked at Westrea and waited for the answer, hoping it was good news instead of bad.

Lady Westrea looked at the ground sadly and said, "She is getting worse, it hurts to laugh now and to breath, but she is fighting. It won't be much longer now."

Thorin rubbed his hands over his face, "Is she comfortable?"

Lady Westrea tried to hold back a sob, "Yes, she is in the most comfort she has been for a while."

Thorin looked at her and asked softly, "Why do you care so much about her?"

Lady Westrea fiddled with her hands and looked at the ground, "She is my daughter, my parents took her away when I couldn't see after her birth, deciding I would be an unfit parent. It was easier to say that her mother died then to admit it is me."

Thorin suddenly saw the similarity in them. Lady Westrea had black hair as well as Honeysuckle, they both looked very gentle and had a good sense of humor.

Lady Westrea looked at Thorin and gave him a weak smile, "My daughter is dying, and I don't know why. I can't stop it..."

Moments later Fili came running out with an alarmed expression, "Honeysuckle can't breath!"

* * *

Within moments the small child had been able to breath again, they all came in where Honeysuckle was gasping for breath. Thorin was surprised that the little girl seemed to be getting stronger instead of weaker now.

No one could explain it, not the nurses of the doctors...But Honeysuckle could. Honeysuckle insisted, "Gandalf came, he told me that he had gotten permission to heal me. I am gonna get stronger now."

Thorin wondered at the childs imagination, but was thankful that the little girl would live. Thorin looked over at Fili who seemed visibly relieved. His sister-son obviously loved spending time with the child. It occurred to Thorin that Fili actually might want to get married now. His sister-son had always wanted to have kids when he was older, maybe now taking care of honeysuckle would give him the gumption to get married.


	9. Honeysuckle

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: Need Reviews? Anyone? Holy crap, I have no insperation...I need ideas, y'all can PM me them or put it in a review. ANYTHANG!  
**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin had officially adopted Honeysuckle when she was well enough, his next plan was to start courting Westrea. He had no idea how to go about doing this, but he was going to. Thorin grumbled to himself then gave the little girl a bright smile when he came in the room that was made up for her, "Hello, Honeysuckle."

Honeysuckle looked up from the toy dolls she was playing with, she smiled and reached her arms up, asking for Thorin to come pick her up, "Hello, Thorin."

Thorin picked the little girl up and gave her a smile, "I asked your Grandparents, they said that I can adopt you."

Honeysuckle's eyes got to the size of saucers, "Does that mean I am a princess?"

Thorin chuckled and tweaked the little girl's nose, "Yes, that means you are a princess."

Honeysuckle wrinkled her nose, "But there is no queen. Doesn't every king have a queen?"

Thorin said in a secretive tone, "I am trying to woo a lass into being my queen, but so far all it has managed to do is embarrass her."

Honeysuckle giggled and nodded, "I can keep secrets."

Thorin pretended to look surprised, "You can? Well, the lass is Lady Westrea."

Honeysuckle covered her mouth and giggled insanely, "I like Lady Westrea. If she becomes your Queen will she be my mommy?"

Thorin nodded with a smile and set Honeysuckle down, "But this will be our secret, okay?"

Honeysuckle saluted and nodded, "Okay, lord Thorin, daddy, sir."

Thorin chuckled then left the room, he almost ran into Westrea, "Oh, hello Westrea."

Lady Westrea was surprised by his use of just her first name with no 'lady' attached to it. She gave him a smile, "Hello, Thorin. I was coming to check on Honeysuckle. How is she doing?"

Thorin smiled cheerfully, "She seems to be doing rather well. She is still growing stronger. I adopted her, she is now my daughter. She is very excited to be a princess."

Lady Westrea looked surprised, "You adopted her?" She smiled and hugged Thorin, "Thank you so much!"

Thorin felt awkward and gave Jaybird a fierce glare when she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He would definitely get back at that young scallywag later.

* * *

Thorin didn't know it but Lady Westrea had heard the last half of the conversation, so she knew that Thorin was intending on courting her. She attempted to destroy all attempts of his flirting but after he left flowers at her door a few weeks later her heart lost the walls around it. Thorin was a good man, she forgot that sometimes.

Lady Westrea started eating privet dinners with Thorin, accepting small gifts from him, and going to only a few dances. She never liked to be in the center of attention and she had to take care of Honeysuckle, so that was always an acceptable excuse to her.

Honeysuckle was falling asleep as Westrea hummed an old song to her. Lady Westrea stood up and left the room, reporting to Thorin, "She should sleep well tonight, all signs says that she is getting better. We have had cases like her before that never get better. They usually die, she is a very special case."

Thorin nodded then smiled at her, "Thank you, Lady Westrea."


	10. Braiding daddys hair

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: Need Reviews? Anyone? Holy crap, I have no insperation...I need ideas, y'all can PM me them or put it in a review. ANYTHANG!  
**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin did one of the most immature things to get back at Jaybird, he short sheeted her bed. Thorin made sure that no one knew about it, but he also knew that Jaybird would guess. Or she would pay someone off to tell her. Thorin chuckled to himself as he walked back to check on Honeysuckle. When he got back he saw that Honeysuckle was reading on her bed with a happy smile. Thorin tapped on the wall and gave the little girl a smile when she jumped up to greet him.

Honeysuckle wrapped her arms around him and giggled, "Hello, Daddy."

Thorin picked the little girl up, "Hello, Honeysuckle." He walked in and sat down on the floor, "What are we reading?"

Honeysuckle showed him an adventure book that Fili had started to read to her, "It isn't as fun without Fili." She looked at her book with a disappointed scowl.

Thorin looked at the book and appeared thoughtful, "I can try, but it may not be as fun as when Fili does it."

Honeysuckle smiled and leaned back on her new fathers chest, "I don't care, daddy. I want to hear you do it."

Thorin started to read, making sure to take care and use the different voices, causing Honeysuckle to giggle every few moments.

* * *

Westrea came in to give Honeysuckle the medican and covered her mouth to hide a laugh when she saw Thorin allowing Honeysuckle to brush his hair.

Westrea came all the way in and managed a poker face, "Honeysuckle, I need to give you your medican."

Honeysuckle jumped up and walked over, opening her mouth and awaiting the liquid.

Westrea put it in her mouth then made a tweeting sounds, "You are just like a little bird."

Honeysuckle giggled then ran back to Thorin and started brushing his hair again.

Thorin looked at Westrea and studied her for a few moments, "Would you like to join us?"

Westrea looked surprised about the offer but came over anyways, "Of course." She looked at Honeysuckle and asked her, "Would you like to make daddy's hair into a french braid?"

Honeysuckle's eyes got big, "Okay, can you teach me?" She handed Westrea the brush.

Westrea nodded and started on Thorin's hair, "Of course, now you start like this..."

Fili and Jaybird watched all of this with delight, knowing that no one could see them. Jaybird and Fili sneaked away, gleeful that they had found new information to torment Thorin with.

* * *

Honeysuckle and Westrea had both worked on Thorin's hair, his hair made a very thick french braid. Now they where undoing it before dinner, neither of them wanted to see Thorin embarrassed.

Honeysuckle had said, "A king must always look regal, right daddy?" She was a cute child, and in a way she was right. Thorin had to hold the respect of his people, even if he was already an excellent king.

Westrea and Thorin where both eating silently and where not surprised when Jaybird and Fili came to join them. Those two had been ribbing them lately.

Jaybird started this time, "So, Cousin Thorin, did you have fun getting your hair braided?"

Fili chortled, "It made a lovely picture, its a shame neither of us have artistic abilities." He grinned and was surprised when Thorin elbowed him in the stomach, causing the wind to leave him.

Jaybird got the hint quickly and gave her cousin a smile, "We are leaving now, lord under the Mountain." Jaybird may tease her cousin, but she knew that he had limits to his patience and they had just reached it. Jaybird always had respect for Thorin's status, even if she did like to bring his pride down a notch or two.


	11. I think she will love to marry you

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: Need Reviews? Anyone? Holy crap, I have no insperation...I need ideas, y'all can PM me them or put it in a review. ANYTHANG!  
**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin found himself watching Lady Westrea more, she was a truly beautiful women. The other dwarf men didn't see her as beautiful, she was rather plain to them, and usually the glasses threw them off. But Thorin saw her true beauty, she was beautiful on the inside, not just the outside. Thorin was caught watching her one time, he quickly pretended to be studying the wall behind her. She obviously wasn't fooled by the expression he was given.

Westrea had seen Thorin staring at her a lot lately, it had been almost a week and she couldn't help but notice. She had tested different things to see if he was watching her. She would move and his eyes would follow, so she knew that he was watching. Catching him was fun, his face would flush red and he would try to direct his attention elsewhere.

Honeysuckle enjoyed watching them, she knew that Lady Westrea would eventually be her mommy, then she would be able to call her mommy, even if it would take quite a bit of time, at least it seemed like it would take forever before Lady Westrea and her daddy got married. It was frustrating to her, she loved her daddy but he seemed to be very taken with her eventual mommy.

Westrea soon started to notice Thorin's outer handsomeness, she had only ever seen the inner and that was all she had needed to become friends with him, but he was truly a handsome dwarf. Westrea tried not to look too often, so she wasn't caught at it very much. But Thorin would still catch her. The difference between herself and Thorin is that she wouldn't look away from him, she would just give him a bright smile then continue on with what she was doing.

Thorin had known this beautiful dwarf for quite some time now, at least a whole year. He was preparing on asking her to marry him, and he was also preparing himself for rejection. He didn't know if she wanted to be married or not, and it was making him very concerned.

Westrea had noticed that Thorin had been acting strangely, he seemed to be avoiding her and she heard him talking to himself a lot. She rubbed her hands over her face and then went to make sure that Honeysuckle was still getting better, the young dwarf was now close to 7 years old and still getting better. It would probably take close to 5-10 years before she was fully healed from the sickness she had.

Thorin walked into Honeysuckles room and sat down, listening to his sister-son read the book to her. After the story was done Fili set his soon to be cousin on the ground. He smiled at Thorin then walked out.

Thorin asked Honeysuckle, "Do you think that Lady Westrea will accept my marriage proposal?"

Honeysuckle looked at him with the wiseness that only a 7 year old can have, "Yes, I think she would love to marry you, Daddy."


	12. Fili and Jaybird's madness

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: Need Reviews? Anyone? Holy crap, I have no insperation...I need ideas, y'all can PM me them or put it in a review. ANYTHANG!  
**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin, after months of trying to figure everything out, finally decided to take the risk and ask Westrea to marry him. But first he would have to get out of the castle, and in order to do that he would have to pay Jaybird to cause Chao's within the mountain. Thorin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to figure everything out.

Thorin went to Jaybird and grabbed her arm and Fili's, tugging them along with him. Fili and Jaybird exchanged a concerned glance, Thorin didn't usually drag them out of their bedrooms in their Pajamas before the sun had risen. This must be important.

Thorin stopped when they where a safe distance away from everyone and faced them, "Now, I am going to ask Lady Westrea to marry me, but for some reason everyone will probably want to see me. I need both of you to distract the people of the mountain. I will give you each 100 gold coins if you do so."

Fili shrugged, "I will do it without being paid. It means a lot to little Honeysuckle that you get married to Westrea." He looked at Jaybird who seemed to be thinking.

Jaybird half smiled and said, "If you only give me 10 gold coins I would be happy. The 10 is the payment from you and the other 90 that I am not being paid is a favor to Honeysuckle."

Thorin was thrilled, he hugged them both uncharacteristically and said, "Do whatever you need to, short of poisoning people and setting fire to the mountain."

Jaybird and Fili nodded, going off to create mass havoc.

* * *

Thorin had taken Westrea away from the mountain and to a more privet place. He had Lady Denilah watching Honeysuckle.

Westrea wasn't sure why Thorin had wanted to go on a walk with her, he seemed nervous. She also wondered why everyone in the mountain seemed to be fixing one thing or another. And sometimes Jaybird and Fili where seen fleeing the scene.

Thorin felt very nervous, he eventually stopped and stood in front of Westrea, he wasn't going to kneel. He had seen some dwarf men get kicked in the face as a sign of rejection. Thorin gently held Westea's hands and said, "Westrea, I have found myself falling in love with you. Its a strange feeling and has caused me to do many things. I have adopted your daughter with the intention of marrying you. I don't know if you want this or not, but I would like to know if you will marry me."

Westrea had become very still when Thorin had started his mini speech to her, she didn't know what to make of this. When he got to the point a small smile came on her lips, "Let me think about it..." She let it hang in the air and watched Thorin look flustered, he had obviously tried and failed at preparing for rejection, "Yes, I will marry you."

Thorin looked relieved and thrilled all at the same time, but Westrea wasn't all that surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.


	13. Marriage

Thorin Seeks a Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thorin or the Hobbit. I do own Westrea, I have permission from my sister to use Jaybird.**

**My Comments: Need Reviews? Anyone? Holy crap, I have no insperation...I need ideas, y'all can PM me them or put it in a review. ANYTHANG!  
**

**I promised a story with Thorin, here it is. (: Fangirls, may this story bring you joy**

**By Samhoku**

Chapter.

Thorin had Westrea had set a date for the marriage, neither believed in waiting for years to get married so they chose to have their marriage in three months. Thorin had already told Honeysuckle, when she had found out she had jumped around and cheered with joy.

Westrea had been very happy, she told Lady Denilah who was also very thrilled, the young Lady Denilah apparently was thinking about playing matchmaker if Thorin didn't get married. Westrea guessed that Thorin would be thrilled to have chosen for himself, instead of having someone else do the match making for him.

Honeysuckle was very happy to be having her new mommy here, she never remembered having a mommy, and this would be a new and wonderful experience for her. She looked for her new mommy and found her. She hugged Westrea, "Hello new mommy!"

Westrea looked at the child and smiled, she hugged her, "Hello, I am not your mommy yet, but I will be."

Honeysuckle smiled up at Westrea, "But can I call you mommy?"

Westrea nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes you can."

Honeysuckle cheered then went back to her room, feeling tired. She was very happy to be able to call the women mom. But she was feeling tired so she would take a nap.

Thorin had been talking to the men of Dale and had discovered that they could trade with each other. The main trading was the magical dwarf toys that where very popular among the race of men.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Thorin and Westrea had just gotten married, they where very happy to be together and Westrea was pregnant with a baby. Honeysuckle was overly thrilled, she knew she was getting a new brother or sister and she loved the idea.

Honeysuckle had been teaching herself how to sew pretty clothing, and she made both boy and girl clothes, just in case. Honeysuckle had become the pride and joy of the mountain. At eight years old she was very sweet and gentle to everyone. She was also Fili's favorite and Kili's favorite as well. Honeysuckle finished the small sewing project and brought it to Fili, "Fili! Look!" She dress she had sewn, "I made a dress in case the baby is a girl. I hope its a boy though, Daddy needs an heir."

Fili smiled and observed the dress, "Amazing, you are right though. Daddy does need an heir, so lets hope its a boy."

Honeysuckle nodded and smiled again, "I am going to sew boy clothes!"

Fili chuckled as the little girl bolted away, she was a very sweet girl and he would protect her with his life. And he planned on being a chaperone if/when she started seeing boys. He knew Thorin would probably be very relaxed with the idea of her seeing boys, but Fili knew what guys are like. He didn't want to see his cousin get hurt.

Westrea and Thorin ruled well, they both knew precisely what to do and what deals to make with people. And this, my friends, is the union between Thorin and Westrea.

* * *

**I am now working on Fili's story. It will be called Fili's Love  
**


End file.
